One Plant Band
'One Plant Band '''is the eleventh episode of Season One and the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis While praticing for a gig for a Vegan resturant, Grojband music has caused Trina's project, a plant, to grow and has a mind of it own. when the Plant decide to help them act like Vegan in order to get fool the owner, The Plant use a toxic to hypnotize Corey to do his bidding. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Planty *Mina Beff *Salad Barney Minor Roles *Nick Mallory (Non-Speaking Cameo; In Trina's Imagination) *Kate Persky (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Allie Day (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Laney's Heart (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *Cheesey Cheese Song *Meaty Meat Song *Yeah! Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "One Man Band." *This is the first time where Corey's trusting nature has gotten him possessed. *Corey's cat allergy is shown for the first time. **Incidentally, said allergy has caused him to snap out of brainwashing. *It's revealed that Corey (just like Trina) is a popular student in his year. Cultural References *The plant that grows in this episode is a reference to Audrey II from from ''Little Shop of Horrors. *When Corey entered the garage, he told the rest of the band to "put their curds away." This was a reference to the fairytale story Little Miss Muffet and the line from the story "eating her curds and whey." *At the beginning of the song Yeah!, Corey came out from under a cloth. This is a reference to James Brown's cape routine. Episode Connections *The Salad Barn from this episode is seen again in the episodes On the Air and Out to Sea and War and Peaceville. *In Group Hug, Allie mentions that the garage was where they decided they would become a vegan band. Which is a reference to this episode. Gallery Salad Barney comes up on screen.jpg Advertising a Salad Bar.jpg Hey Kiiiiiin.jpg Yes Kooooon.jpg SALAD SUCKS!!!.jpg CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE!!!.jpg Corey busts into the garage.jpg Put your curds away.jpg Were actually rocking out at Salad Barney's Salad Barn.jpg CHEEEEZZZZEEEEEE????????.jpg chhEE-$&@#ZY ChEeZe CHEESE!?!?!? :).jpg A killer new then complete with lyrics?.jpg Pfffffft YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!.jpg GROJBAND IS GOING VEGAN!!!.jpg YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Here comes TRINA!!!.jpg TRINA HATES GROJBAND!!! BAM!!!.jpg Lsiten u Fromage and.jpg Trina's science project is eicks.jpg Don't pay a finger on my plant.jpg TOUCH MY PLANT AND DIE!!!!!!!!.jpg MEEEEEYYYOOOOOOOLLLLPOOLKWKWWWWWUWEHHSSHSNSMSJ!!!!!!!!.jpg Alright, let's get ready.jpg Now let's get ready to have some CHEEEESE!!!!!!!!.jpg Kin and Kon love cheese ... Alot.jpg Kin eating cheese.jpg Kon sucking cheese.jpg Cheese jump rope.jpg Cheese cheese yeah!!!.jpg Corey, Kin, and Kon look like old men and they all FAAAAAAARRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Vegans don't eat cheese.jpg Ah, screw it. Let's practice!.jpg Grojband practicing for the gig that they might not get..jpg The sound comes out.jpg The sound goes to the fridge.jpg The sound makes Trina's plant grow.jpg Grojband plays all night.jpg The plant frowns even more.jpg Great ... Gig ... Guys ... Uuuuuhhh.jpg A big ol' pile of Grojband.jpg Let's all take a WHAP NAP!!!.jpg The magical door or magic opens up.jpg Corey is all nappy 'n' stuff.jpg The living plant strums the gey-tar strums BAYBEH!!!.jpg COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!! BAYBEH!!!.jpg Sleepy baby Corey baby BAYBEH!!!.jpg Snorin' Kon.jpg Kin wakes up like Noah after getting crushed under the butt of Owen to see a SEVERE MONSTROSITY!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAYBEH!!!!!.jpg Everyone is Scuuuuuurrrrrrrrredugh!.jpg Planty is playing music.jpg What the hell is going on here?.jpg And oooooooh Trina ain't not man baby, she rull mad..jpg LET'S KILL GROJBAND!!! BAYBEH!!!.jpg Uh, but Grojband made your plant grow..jpg So I like made science happen and junk?.jpg Correction, we made science happen..jpg Corey and Kin fist bump.jpg Oh, well then let's see me screw you guys and junk..jpg Corey calls with Barney.jpg Boohahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg D'OH GOD BARNEY!!!.jpg WAIT A SECOND BAR-BAR!!!.jpg BOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Cut the cheese ... Out of your act..jpg YAAAAH! Fine whatever Barney!.jpg WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD TRINA!?.jpg BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH BLIH!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Oh yeah and the mystery behind your little cheese secret being revealed.jpg Laney tries to kill Planty..jpg My heart is broken. BAYBEH!!!.jpg LANEY VS PLANTY!!!.jpg Hey Lanes, let's try and love this plant man..jpg You don't need no manufactured sounds.jpg Music should, just flow naturally.jpg Kin and Laney with natural instruments.jpg Whoa, cool stuff dude..jpg AND YOU CAN TALK!!!?.jpg Baby, I'm gunna take you on a wild ride all around the town..jpg What a bunch if crap.jpg As a matter of factual, we should all go natural..jpg PANTS!!!.jpg NAKED KONNNNNNN!!!.jpg Shall we go?.jpg So, let's all go and stuff..jpg After Kin and Laney leave,.jpg Corey gets strangled..jpg Ohhhh ... I'm in a whole lot of trouble aren't I?.jpg You have no idea..jpg MOUTH FART!!!.jpg Hypnotized Corey.jpg The guys are shopping.jpg Glorified Kin and Kon.jpg WONDERFUL HOT DOG SECTION!!!.jpg GET YO EYES OFF DAT HOT DAWG SECTION MAMA!!!.jpg Looks at the beautiful vegetable section. Oh, look that gloomy rain cloud of misery is making the vegetables all moist and fresh and even that little girl over there is crying tears of joy. :).jpg Boooooooo! YOU SUCK PLANTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg CoreyXPlanty = Clanty.jpg MAD LANEY!!!.jpg Wow. Look at these crappy clothes. Kon's is choking him, Kin's has pants that are dropping down, and Laney's are making her itch to the point where she's basically scarring herself..jpg Oh but it looks good on you Corey!.jpg What the Hell Corey..jpg Kin and Kon stretching.jpg Kon farting in Kin.jpg Hey, Corey looks like that um uh ... Indian God guy..jpg Vegan rock transition!.jpg Rambo Corey!!?!?!?!?!?.jpg What's going on with Corey?.jpg Let's brain it up!.jpg Corey can FLY!!!.jpg WAAAAAH!!!! HOLY CRAP COREY CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Yippitty Yappitty Stoner Talk!.jpg Core, none of this us us..jpg STONERS MEANS YOU DONT KILL ANIMALS OR USE SOAP FOR SOME REASON AND BE NICE MAN!.jpg Core, what the hell are you talking about?.jpg AYO FREE RANGE LANEY!!!.jpg DONT CHOO BE HARSHIN' ON THE LOVE OF DA LIFE MANG!!!!!!!!!.jpg Laney's heart gets torn out.jpg Laney's heart gets torn to shreds.jpg Laney is about to cry because Corey has just killed her on the inside..jpg GAH! HOLY CRAP!.jpg Ha-PUFFF!!!!!!.jpg Laney bawling.jpg Kin and Laney in One Plant Band.jpg QUACKSLAP!!!.jpg Dizzy Laney.jpg Whoa, guys? What the hell is that?.jpg Laney punches Kin in the face.jpg CATSCRATCH!!!!!!!! Or sneeze, I guess..jpg Corey is all diseased up with cat scratch..jpg Corey farts out of his mouth..jpg Corey regains consciousness.jpg Planty playing new age music.jpg Were a band a Grojband.jpg That's where you're wrong my friend!.jpg This music is MINE!!!.jpg The shadows over Grojband.jpg MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Planty makes the Kujira brothers.jpg Planty makes Caney.jpg Planty kidnaps Grojband.jpg Evil plant transition.jpg Trina looks into the deep dark garage of doom.jpg Trina looks around the garage of plant death.jpg Trina walks in with a foul grimace on her face.jpg Trina screamin' like a piece of crap at Corey Riffin!!!.jpg Corey needs a ride to the Salad Fest.jpg GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina zips on up to the Salad Barn.jpg Trina WILLKINSLY tosses Grojband into the Salad Barn.jpg GrojROLLEEERSZ!!!!!!!!!.jpg Planty is hypnotizing the YOON!.jpg Hypnotized vegans.jpg Hypnotized Kate and Allie.jpg Now I've got an even brainier idea.jpg Hmmm, let me guess how Corey's gunna word this sentence where he says that he has an obscure idea on hoe to get lyrics that has the possibility of being a success..jpg I've got a crazy plan that just might work..jpg Hey Planty, come in here for no good reason..jpg No good reason? That's reason enough for me..jpg HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!!?!?),?,?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?! ... Morons ....jpg Let the hunger games begin!.jpg KIN KON AND LANEY ARE MURDEROUS CHEFS!!!.jpg I'm in a whole lot of trouble aren't I?.jpg You have no idea. BAYBEH!!!.jpg Planty getting killed.jpg Then Trina walks in and sees what's going on.jpg Your science project is ruined Trina.jpg But don't worry, all that means is you'll have to repeat your course..jpg Corey is the pop.jpg Corey's grade where Corey's popular.jpg Mina's off with Nick now.jpg Tee Hee Hee loser face.jpg KER-BLAST!!!.jpg DEATH TIME BABY!!!.jpg Trina writes in her diary once again cuz THERE'S JUST NO END TO THIS GIRL!!!!!!!!.jpg The sky turns red.jpg FLAMING HOT STOVE!!!.jpg BOILING HOT WATER!!!.jpg HIGH FLYING POTATOS!!!.jpg FRENCH FRIES!!!.jpg Corey's like a god in this show..jpg OH MINA SHUT UP!!!.jpg Mina gets dumped ... LITERALLY!!!.jpg Captain Cape Corey.jpg WE ARE THE REAL GROJBAND!!!.jpg References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/74624252977/hi-im-from-brazil-sorry-for-my-english-i-want-to See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey